thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
All That Glitters
All That Glitters is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Bob Haney, it originally aired on October 1, 1985. Official Summary Mumm-Ra transforms himself into a troll "Grygory Grygion" and tricks Lion-O into attacking Tygra and breaking the Sword of Omens. Jaga tells them that combat between two ThunderCats brings on the Curse of Balthaz, rendering the broken Sword powerless. Ro-Ber-Bill guides them to a mercenary, the Inflamer, who forges the Sword with the Star Fire in the heart of the Volcano. The Inflamer turns against the ThunderCats, however, and the ThunderTank has to blast into the Volcano to save Lion-O and the renewed Sword. In anger, the Inflamer blows up the Volcano. Lion-O uses the Sword's force field to shield the Tank from the fire rocks as it rides to safety. Official Moral Lion-O, tricked by Mumm-Ra, acts instinctively and impulsively in attacking Tygra, who he thinks is a robber. Realizing the tragic consequences, he admits to Jaga he should have taken time for reflection before lie acted. In contrast to his impulsive action are his calculated persistence and his unwillingness to give up in the task of locating the dwarf star. These actions, inspired by planning and motivation, lead to a successful reforging and reclamation of the Sword of Owens Children differ with respect to the reflection of impulsiveness they exhibit when solving problems. Some children are impulsive by acting on the first thought they have without considering its overall appropriateness. Others who are reflective take a longer period of time to evaluate the correctness of their decisions. Children with academic problems are more likely to be impulsive than those who are academically successful. The latter are more confident and have high standards of success and will believe it is worthwhile to evaluate the validity of each solution. While the tendency to be either reflective or impulsive shows moderate stability, it can be modified. Children who are extremely impulsive should be taught to consider their responses and be concerned with mistakes. Story Deep in the Basement of Cats Lair, Panthro and Tygra are busy extracting Thundrillium. Their source ore happens to be the meteor that crash landed on Hook Mountain and, after facing significant struggles, brought home by Lion-O. The smelting of the meteor helps to remove all the impurities that had gotten mixed into it when it crash landed, the most abundant one being Gold. Due to Gold being chemically inert, brittle, and having a low melting point, Panthro considers it to be "junk" and happily disposes of it in the Bottomless Chasm. Cheetara on the other hand, falls in love with its glittering appearance, even forging a simple necklace out a nugget of Gold. In the meantime, Lion-O and Snarf's scouting trip takes them to the Caves of the Trolls and Giants. After witnessing a Giant from close range, the duo are startled by the sudden appearance of a Troll atop a giant grasshopper. Lion-O immediately takes a liking to the short statured fellow, who calls himself "Grygory Grygion", and his sense of humor. However, the conversation soon turns grim when the Troll reveals that he is compelled to ride through the Midnight Woods with valuable goods where he fears he might be attacked by the "Shadow Robber". Sworn to protect all good beings of Third Earth, Lion-O and Snarf accompany the Troll on his perilous journey. Snarf soon learns how Midnight Woods got its name when he Lion-O and the Troll enter the pitch-black forest. With near zero visibility, the party of three cautiously tread along when a shadowy figure attacks Lion-O. The ThunderCat fights back, drawing the Sword of Omens but one strike from his assailant's whip snaps the sword's blade in two. The light from the sparks being emitted by the broken blade reveal that the Shadow Robber is actually Tygra, who is shocked to see that he just attacked Lion-O. Suddenly, the Troll changes into Mumm-Ra and, cackling loudly, flies away from the woods. It doesn't take long for Lion-O and Tygra to figure out that they were deceived by the evil mummy into attacking each other. Their concerns immediately focus on the broken Sword of Omens. Lion-O tries to order the sword to display its powers but to no avail. Jaga materializes and reveals to Lion-O that by using the sword to attack another ThunderCat, he had incurred the Curse of Balthaz, causing the sword to break. When Lion-O asks if the sword can be repaired, Jaga replies that it can be done but in only one place. The core of a nearby volcano in which a Dwarf Star had once plummeted is the only place hot enough for the sword to be reforged in. Seeing as no being alive would be able to survive the heat of Star Fire, Jaga deduces that the sword's powers are thus lost for good. Utterly shocked at the thought of the Sword of Omens being lost forever, Lion-O sprints towards the volcano with Tygra and Snarf in tow. So obsessed is Lion-O with wanting to repair the sword that he ignores both Tygra and Snarf's pleas to stop. Knwoing that he might never return, he appoints Tygra to take his place as the new Lord of the ThunderCats and bids Snarf farewell before rushing to the top of the volcano. Tygra and Snarf try their best to stop him but are thwarted by the harsh terrain of the volcano. So they speed back to the lair to bring the others. Within a short while, the ThunderCats arrive at the volcano in the ThunderTank. They also have with them Ro-Bear Bill, who tells them about the Enflamer, a being who lives within the volcano and who is immune to its scorching heat. Hoping that the Enflamer will reforge the Sword of Omens, the ThunderCats and the Berbil enter his cave, which is located at the side of the volcano. Their hopes are shattered when they find the Enflamer incapacitated and shivering. He reveals that he was attacked by the Mutants earlier that day and ended up exhausting all his powers to drive them off. The sickly Enflamer then notices Cheetara's gold necklace, revealing that Gold can restore his strength. Panthro and Cheetara return to the lair and return shortly with the Gold that was preserved by Cheetara. Dumping all of it into a hole in the ground, Panthro melts it by heating it with flames from the tank. The Enflamer slowly creeps towards the pit and vanishes into the molten gold. Thinking that the Enflamer may have perished in the hot liquid, the ThunderCats decide to rescue Lion-O themselves. By following the signal emitted from the Locator Disc that Panthro had given Lion-O earlier, the ThunderTank bores its way straight through to the core of the volcano and retrieves Lion-O. During this time, the Enflamer, with his powers replenished, surfaces from the molten gold and flies into the volcano. Despite being completely worn out from his time inside the volcano, Lion-O's thoughts are still fixed on the Sword of Omens which he left inside the core. As he wearily gets up to retrieve it, the Enflamer appears in the volcano's crater with the reforged Sword of Omens in his hands. Instead of handing it to them, the Enflamer turns against the Cats and begins bombarding them with giant fireballs. Upon Lion-O's command, the sword blasts itself free from the Enflamer and flies into Lion-O's hands. Furious at losing the sword, the Enflamer enters the volcano and begins to blow it up. The ThunderCats jump into the tank and speed of just as the volcano erupts violently. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * The meteor that Panthro and Tygra are extracting Thundrillium from is the one they acquired in the episode "Lord of the Snows", making this episode a sort of a sequel to it. Coincidentally, both of the episodes were penned by Bob Haney. * The Sword of Omens is broken for the first time in this episode. This would happen thrice again in the future episodes "Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part II", "Return to Thundera - Part II", and "The Heritage", but under different circumstances. * Lion-O appointing Tygra to be his successor indicates that Tygra is indeed second-in-command. * In this episode we learn that Thundera had twelve seas, when Tygra exclaims, "By the twelve seas of Thundera!", upon seeing Lion-O in the Midnight Woods. * WilyKit and WilyKat are both absent from this episode. Goofs * In the earlier episode "The Tower of Traps", the ThunderKittens and the rest of the Cats knew about gold and that it is a valuable element, prized by Third Earth natives including the Wollos and Baron Karnor. Surprisingly, in this episode, judging by their reactions and discussions, they appear to be completely oblivious to Gold. * At the end of the episode "Lord of the Snows", the Cats Lair is in complete blackout due to all the Thundrillium supplies being used up. At that point the meteor from Hook Mountain that they retrieve is the only new source of Thundrillium that they have. The Thundrillium from that meteor was not obtained until the start of this episode, yet in the three episodes that follow "Lord of the Snows" and were aired before this (The Spaceship Beneath the Sands, The Time Capsule, and The Fireballs of Plun-Darr), the Cats Lair is operating normally. * Despite Jaga's claim that the Sword of Omens can only be repaired by forging it in Star Fire, future episodes show Bengali and Char both easily able to repair and reforge the sword. Notable Quotes Lion-O: Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight. The crossbars do not curl. Snarf: The eye of Thundera... it does not open. Tygra: The ThunderCat growl is gone. Lion-O: No! It cannot be! Thunder, thunder, thunder, ThunderCats, ho! Tygra: It does not roar! Snarf: The beam... it's gone, too. Tygra: This is madness, Lion-O. You can't go inside that and live! Lion-O: I must, Tygra. It's the only way to regain the sword's powers. If I don't return, you will be the new Lord of the ThunderCats. Goodbye. Goodbye, loyal Snarf. Snarf: Panthro and Cheetara will never return in time. I'm going after Lion-O! Tygra: Not while you're within my reach, little Snarf. Enflamer: I will make you pay for that, ThunderCat! Media This episode was released on the following media: VHS * ThunderCats Vol.10: The Spaceship Beneath the Sands - (included as a Bonus Episode) - f.h.e. release * ThunderCats Vol. 8: All That Glitters and Lion-O's Anointing First Day: The Trial of Strength - The Video Collection release DVD * Season 1 Volume 1 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots All_That_Glitters_1.jpg All_That_Glitters_2.jpg All_That_Glitters_3.jpg All_That_Glitters_4.jpg All_That_Glitters_5.jpg All_That_Glitters_6.jpg All_That_Glitters_7.jpg All_That_Glitters_8.jpg All_That_Glitters_9.jpg All_That_Glitters_10.jpg All_That_Glitters_11.jpg All_That_Glitters_12.jpg External Links *All That Glitters on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *Dan Maruschak's Review of "All That Glitters" *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Bob Haney Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)